My Guardian Angel
by Hereiko Nakashima
Summary: Kagome is getting beat up by some of the kids in school, until Inu Yasha steps in and breaks it up. but will he be able to protect her when she needs it most? please r/r.
1. hurt

Hi!!!!!!! Its Hereiko Nakashima. Um. I know I haven't finished any of the other fics I started and never finished, but I got this idea in the middle of the night and I just had to get it out of my system.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: No, Unfortunatly I do not own Inu Yasha. * sign* oh the tragedy  
  
  
  
Claimer: Please don't steal my idea. It is one of the many things that tick me off.  
  
  
  
My Guardian Angel  
  
  
  
By Hereiko Nakashima  
  
  
  
"What do you think you're looking at?"  
  
Kagome winced as the sharp sting went across her senses. Her eye watered with tears as she touched the red mark that was there. Kikyou and her onterage glared down at Kagome.  
  
"Don't mess with me Kagome. You should learn that."  
  
Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she whispered, "Why Kikyou? Why?"  
  
*flashback *  
  
a ten-year-old Kagome runs up.  
  
"Kikyou-chan!"  
  
Kikyou turns around and smiles when she sees Kagome.  
  
"Kagome-chan!"  
  
The two grin and start jumping up and down.  
  
Kagome grins as she holds out her pinky, "Friends forever?"  
  
Kikyou grins as she nodds.  
  
"Yeah, we'll be friends forever."  
  
*end of flashback *  
  
Tears poured down Kagome's dirty face as she cried, "Why Kikyou, Why?"  
  
Kikyou barely turns around as she whispered, "Things are different now. Take care of her girls."  
  
Kagome stepped back as Kaori and Junko walked up menacingly to her.  
  
"What are you.."  
  
She screamed as the first fist embedded itself on her diaphram.  
  
"Not so uppity now, are we?" Junko asked coolly as a malicious fire danced in her cold eyes  
  
Kaori laughed as she threw Kagome down.  
  
"Bow down, loser."  
  
Kagome winced as she felt her hair being tugged. No. I can't give up.. she thought to herself despratly. No matter how bad it seems. I can't. Kikyou wouldn't do this to me... whe wouldn't..  
  
"Eaaaaah!" Kagome screamed as Junko shoved her against the wall.  
  
"Did you hear me, or didn't you? bow down and beg for mercy!"  
  
  
  
Junko's eyes widened with fury when Kagome shook her head.  
  
  
  
She raised her hand as she screamed, "Why you-"  
  
Just as she was about to slap her, a cool husky voice broke in, "Leave her alone."  
  
Junko looked up and glared menacingly at the person who grabbed her hand.  
  
"What do you think you-" Her cold eyes went wide with horror when she saw who it was.  
  
"I-I..Inu Yasha-sama I-"  
  
His golden eyes looked down at her coolly and threw her down on the ground.  
  
  
  
"Get lost."  
  
Junko and Kaori nodded nervously and sped out of the sight.  
  
He turned around and smiled down at Kagome.  
  
  
  
"Hey."  
  
  
  
So what do you think? I haven't written for a while, so I'm not sure if it is up to my usual standards. Please r/r! I really want to get atleast 7 reviews for the first chapter!  
  
  
  
PS If you're not busy or have spare time that you don't have anything to do with, I would really appreciate it if you r/r this other fic I'm writing. It's called Angel Reborn, and I haven't been getting a lot of reviews for it. I think it was 2 the last time I checked it.. I don't know, I could be wrong.. But please r/r it anyways. Thanks! 


	2. tears

Hey, what's up? I know, I said I'd update it when I got seven reviews, but I got kinda busy. Anyways, thank you for all your patience, so to compensate you for all your support and patience, I made sure to make this chapter extra-long!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- No, I don't own Inu Yasha, The world we know today would be very different if I did.  
  
  
  
Claimer- do not, I repeat, do not steal my idea. Or else I'll hate you forever and ever and ever and ever and ever.  
  
  
  
You know Ima smart ass- I'm sorry! I meant to update sooner, but I had some other fanfics I wanted to update first and I also had a ton of homework to do.  
  
  
  
Bunny- I updated! I updated!  
  
  
  
Ms.Pan Son- I know, Kikyou is mean, mean, mean . or just stupid  
  
  
  
helenoftroy10288- I'm sorry! Please don't cry! Then I'll start crying too!  
  
  
  
Angme Ambreen and Poke' Maniac - um... okay.. I'll continue! Oh, and I'm really sorry, if I misspelled your name.. I think I spelled it right.. Did I?  
  
  
  
bakagurl- um. I'm scared  
  
  
  
Gwenevere- I'm sorry! I really did mean to update earlier!  
  
  
  
babykagome-um.. Thanks... I will.. Even though I don't know you...  
  
  
  
AngelicFairy- Um.. Sorry?  
  
  
  
sunflowerobi- Thank you! I'm really glad you like it!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Anonymous- ack! I'm sorry!  
  
  
  
Lady-Ravenclaw- I know! He's such a nice person!  
  
  
  
vashgirl- this chapter's extra long!  
  
  
  
Jupitor's Light- I'm sorry! I was going to update earlier!  
  
  
  
Barbi-PiXi- I was going to do it, but then I forgot and wrote his name in.. * beats her hand over with a baseball bat.*  
  
  
  
FireTiger- I updated! I updated!  
  
  
  
Omobolasire- I'm glad you think it's a good start!  
  
  
  
rEbEcCa- I'll reveal it all in the later chapters! Anyways, Kikyou's kinda weird in this ficcie, so bear with me.  
  
  
  
zel no miko- I'm sorry! I really didn't mean that! And, yeah, I do, except in one of them.  
  
  
  
sorena27- Um..I will, I will!  
  
  
  
kawaii_dragen1117- umm.. I'm sorry.  
  
  
  
ArtemisMoon- Don't worry, this chapter is extra long!  
  
  
  
Cosmic Dare- Thank! I'm glad you think so!  
  
  
  
apie- I will! I will!  
  
  
  
lynxlady- Thanks! I didn't want to make Kikyou all bad (or atleast have a time when she wasn't all evil or mean)  
  
  
  
GoddessOfChaos- um.. I'm scared  
  
  
  
Code Name: Anrui Yuy- Thanks!  
  
  
  
Soju- Yay! I think you're the first person to think so!  
  
  
  
Snowgirl- really? I'm so glad! By the way.. What's Waff? (I know I must seem like a complete and utter idiot now, but hey, I spend most of the time wondering how I can raise my math grade. * sigh* I really suck at math)  
  
  
  
Mara- Thank you! I'm so happy you think so! And you're right, I think this is going to turn out to be veery interesting.  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope I didn't leave anyone out... anyways, if I did, just e-mail me. my e- mail's the first part of my IM (since I'm too lazy to type it out, let's just say you can find it on my profile) an @aol.com.  
  
  
  
My Guardian Angel  
  
  
  
  
  
By Hereiko Nakashima  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you okay?" He whispered as he held out his hand. Kagome nodded nervously as she smiled weakly as she took his hand, her blue eyes meeting his golden ones. His hand is so warm.. She thought to herself nervously. So warm...  
  
  
  
"Um. yes... I think so."  
  
  
  
A wry smile spread across his warm face as he wiped a speck of dirt out of her face.  
  
  
  
"Good."  
  
  
  
He turned around as he ran from the direction where he came from.  
  
  
  
" See you around!" he called over his shoulder as he disappeared into the distance.  
  
  
  
Kagome jumped up as she whispered, "But.. Who..are you?"  
  
  
  
But by then he was gone. Gone.. Just like that.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Junko bowed before Kikyou as she whispered, "I'm sorry Kikyou-sama, but we weren't able to finish the job."  
  
  
  
A dangerous gleam lit it girl's stormy gray eyes as she whispered, "What?"  
  
  
  
She stared at Junko dangerously as she slowly circled around her, like a shark does before a kill. "Will you please repeat that, Junko? I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly the first time."  
  
  
  
She glared at the girl as she said, menacingly, " Will you please repeat what you just said?"  
  
  
  
Junko closed her eyes as she whispered, "I'm sorry."  
  
  
  
The sharp echo of the contact against skin to skin rang out throughout the hall, as the other girls jumped in shock.  
  
  
  
"I gave you such an easy task to carry out, and yet you weren't able to do it?!" Kikyou shrieked as she kicked a fallen Junko.  
  
  
  
"What is so hard about beating a simple, stupid girl?"  
  
  
  
Junko winced in pain as Kikyou kicked her once more. She knew this would happen. Kikyou was merciless; she expected perfection and nothing less. Her eyes closed as she remembered her mother's warnings about this job.  
  
  
  
  
  
*flashback*  
  
  
  
an old woman's eyes brim with tears as she whispers, "Junko! You musn't!"  
  
  
  
a younger looking Junko smiles as she cups the elderly woman's face.  
  
  
  
"It's okay. As long as you'll be okay, I'll be happy mom."  
  
  
  
She giggles as her younger siblings jump on her back.  
  
  
  
"Besides, it's my choice. This is what I want to do."  
  
  
  
* End of flashback*  
  
  
  
Yes, it was my choice, Junko thought as she braced herself of another blow. I chose this path. I chose, because I had a choice.  
  
  
  
There were distant rumors that all the other girls who had taken it had ended up dead-or worse. They had all been found in dark alleys, their corpses bloody and disfigured beyond recognition. And those who lived , lived a terrible life. One in which they would be deprived of all their senses, and the only life they would be live would be a half-life-that of the damned.  
  
  
  
But this is my choice, she thought as she recalled those rumors.  
  
  
  
"What's your excuse for this failure?!", Kikyou shrieked as she threw at book at her.  
  
  
  
"what could have possibly stopped you from doing something that even the simplest child could do?!"  
  
  
  
But I need the money, she thought despratly as she rose to her feet to bow to Kikyou.  
  
  
  
"It was. I-Inu Yasha-sama.", she stammered as she struggled to stay up.  
  
  
  
Kikyou's face went pale at the sound of the dreaded name. No. It can't be.., she thought weakly, with horror growing in her breast. It's impossible!  
  
  
  
She slowly sat down on her cushioned chair as she said, weakly, "Oh, then forgive me for jumping to conclusions Junko."  
  
  
  
Her eyes looked slightly dazed as she turned to look at Junko. "Then.. You may go now."  
  
  
  
Junko nodded in response as she slowly padded out of the room. Her cool green eyes closed as she thought, But.. That's not true. that's not the reason.. It's something else.. It's something else.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Kikyou's eyes narrowed as she heard the door shut behind her.  
  
  
  
"Damn you!" she screamed angrily as she hurled a picture frame at the door.  
  
  
  
Her eyes narrowed in cruel satisfaction as she saw it shatter against the door.  
  
  
  
But I'm not happy..., she thought distantly to herself. I finally have everything.. Everything I ever wanted.. And yet I'm still not happy.  
  
  
  
"It's all your fault," she whispered as tears finally spilled from her frozen eyes.  
  
  
  
" It's all your fault."  
  
  
  
I'm so sorry! I meant to have more IY/Kag fluff in this chappie! Please don't flame me! ack! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make Kikyou so evil! (dodges flamethrowers being thrown at her) actually, if you think about it she's not that mean in this chapter. anyways, um.. I know this may be alittle too much to ask, but since I got 30 reviews for the first chappie. um I was wondering if you could do the same on the second.? Ack! That was just a suggestion! (dodges tens and thousands of unanimous objects being thrown at her)  
  
  
  
By the way, if any of you are ever busy and have nothing better to do, please do me a favor and kinda r/r this one fic called Angel Reborn. please? I haven't been getting a whole lot of reviews for it... 


End file.
